1) Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) devices and more particularly to a MEMS device utilized in the explosive train to set off a main charge of a munitions round.
2) Description of the Related Art
A fuze is a device designed to set off an explosive train in a munitions round such as a mortar round, artillery shell or rocket warhead, by way of example. In general, three components of the fuze: the explosive, the initiator and safety locks, have been fabricated individually and then assembled in a package.
The safety components are mechanical devices built from multiple machined parts and assembled into complex intricate mechanisms. Although the initiator has been miniaturized, it is still a separate part of the fuze. The explosive has always been formed apart from all other parts and then carefully assembled with the other components to make a functional fuze.